


星光百合

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 生活在白城后的阿尔温和伊欧雯的一个日常片段
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn
Series: 中土世界系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 3





	星光百合

**Author's Note:**

> 隐al  
> 部分情节取自电影，都是我瞎编，ooc

伊欧雯不禁觉得眼前的情景有些似曾相识。

起因源于一匹失控的马，它不知怎的开始攻击负责掌管马厩的人类，暴躁得无法驯服。

身为洛汗之女，伊欧雯想她或许能在他们不得不杀了它之前做点什么。而当她试图靠近的时候，却发现阿尔温已经在那里了。

——他们的王后，精灵留在中洲的最后的星辰。

黑发的女性抚过灰马的脸颊与脖颈，用精灵语轻声呢喃着什么。

在场的人中恐怕只有伊欧雯能猜出它们确切的意思，为着她曾见过阿拉贡在洛汗时用相似的方式安抚失控的马匹。伊力萨师承精灵，他们中最美的暮星把每一个动作都完成得有如舞蹈般优美。阿尔温的声音温柔且带有令人平静的力量，灰马已然安静了下来，呈现出驯服的姿态。

“My lady。”伊欧雯主动向前与阿尔温交换了一个简短的礼节，有些着迷地注视着眼前所见的一幕。

“他安全了。”回过头，阿尔温轻轻地笑着。然而直到她轻笑出声，伊欧雯似乎才得以从痴迷的魔咒中解脱出来。意识到自己刚刚那样近乎无礼地凝视着他们的王后，伊欧雯窘迫地垂下了头。不过阿尔温没有允许自己给洛汗的王女带来任何不快，她语调轻快地询问伊欧雯，想不想摸一摸灰马的额头。“他很漂亮，不是吗？”

他的确是。

“为什么您会在这里呢？”伊欧雯忍不住问。灰马在她的抚摸下依旧温驯。

“我怀疑有人从我们这儿临时借走了一些东西……”阿尔温的声音逐渐趋弱，最后只剩下了笑容。她不打算把莱戈拉斯带走了马匹与阿拉贡的消息告诉伊欧雯，她要怎么说？侍卫们可能很快就会开始寻找伊力萨王，而她决定装作不知情。“其实——我是想来替埃尔达瑞安找一匹适合他的马，”于是乌多米尔迅速给出了另一种解释。“他开始缠着阿拉贡要学骑马了。不过等我到了这里，刚好看见了焦躁的他。”

被提及的灰马主动蹭了蹭黑发女性的手，又有几句精灵语从阿尔温的唇间低喃而出。尽管她选择了人类的命运，伊露维塔首生儿女的美却无法被剥夺。阿尔温站在她面前，如同一个行走的梦境。

可伊欧雯却又明确地知道，面前的女性和她一样，美丽的同时也是一位战士。有为阿尔温编写的歌谣，赞颂她摆脱戒灵的追击，将流水变成奔马，保护了她与持戒人的安全。

“我听说您也是一位优秀的骑手。”

“我想那并不在于我，而是我的朋友的功劳。”阿尔温的眼神说着瞟向身边的灰马，是它们愿意带她前往她想去的地方，而不是她驾驭了它们。“My lady，不知你是否愿意代我教埃尔达瑞安骑马呢？”

“我的荣幸，My lady。”

伊欧雯没有问伊力萨王去了哪里，而果然，当她们往回走的时候，有侍卫来询问王后是否知道他们的陛下去了何处。他看上去很焦急，阿尔温回答了否，却让对方尽可能放心。“我能感觉到，他现在很安全。”

既然他们的王后这么说，侍卫也稍微舒了口气。然而他也不会放弃寻找，阿尔温大概都能猜到莱戈拉斯带阿拉贡去了哪里，犹豫了片刻，她最终还是向男人暗示了相反的方向。

“我猜会是这样。”她说，像是有点底气不足。

等寻找伊力萨王的近侍按王后所提示的方向远去，伊欧雯才笑了出来。林谷的领主可能从没教过他们的暮星如何撒谎，她看了出来阿尔温是在为阿拉贡掩护。“我不知道原来就算是伊力萨王，偶尔也是会想要偷一次懒的。”

“啊，”带着谎言被戳破的惭愧，阿尔温笑着说。“他可从没忘了自己曾经是个游侠。”伊欧雯的猜测算是对了一半，不过阿拉贡索求的可远不是这短暂的闲暇——她也知道那已超过了她所能给予的范畴。“但同时，我们的陛下也绝不会舍弃他的责任。”

“所以他才能成为伟大的伊力萨王。”所以精灵才会放心把他们的暮星留给了人类。“白城才能迎来他们最美的王后。”

伊欧雯与阿尔温相视而笑。

“中洲的所有生灵都会记得‘持盾女’是如何英勇地驰骋于战场，并终结安格玛巫王的功绩。”持盾女便是人们为了歌颂伊欧雯的功绩而授予她的称号。“埃尔达瑞安也十分崇拜你，伊欧雯，洛汗的白公主。”

“能得到您的称赞真是我的荣幸。”

“不必对我如此拘谨，我的白公主。”阿尔温顿了顿，像是突然想到了什么。“我在洛丝萝林时，也曾接受过凯兰崔尔夫人的教导。”她看向伊欧雯，目光中透露着少见的狡黠。“你知道，就是关于剑术方面的教导。如果可以，我想我们或许切磋一场。”

“毕竟就连陛下也会偶尔离开王宫，两位曾经的女战士间互相切磋追忆一下过去的热血应该并不过分。”阿尔温接着补充。“当然，如果你愿意的话。”

“我要怎么拒绝这个邀请呢？”伊欧雯笑着摇头。“乐意之至，My lady。”


End file.
